


Weeping & Wailing

by FinkPloyd



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Depressing, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eric Cartman - Freeform, Falling In Love, Feels, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Heavy Angst, Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, Kyman - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s), Sad, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: Eric Cartman had promised himself he'd never allow anyone to see him cry. Until the boy he believed he had unrequited feelings for discovered him distraught in a bathroom stall.





	Weeping & Wailing

**Author's Note:**

> More angsty Kyman!  
> (Because I can only write angst since my life is angsty)
> 
> But in all seriousness, I received some very positive feedback on my first Kyman fic that I posted. I've always been nervous about putting my work out there but it really boosted my self confidence! So here we are with some more angsty Kyman.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Eric Cartman doesn’t cry, that was a simple fact. It was known throughout South Park and if he ever did, it occured in utmost secrecy. Once he reached the age of 12, he decided crying was for pussies and made that opinion well-known. He always made sure nobody gave him a reason to cry or they would pay dearly. Showing emotions like that was too embarrassing, especially for him. 

He was tormented in sixth grade, he packed on a few more pounds. Much to the delight of bullies, they had new ammo to fire at Cartman. He cried in the middle of Phys Ed. class during the first week of school. He then declared to Clyde Frog that night that he would never allow a single tear to be shed again. 

He was 17 now, in his senior year of high school. Nobody had seen him cry since that day in sixth grade, he was quite proud of himself. However, it took a toll on his mental state. He bottled up every unpleasant and upsetting emotion that crossed his path. Shoving it deep down into a dark corner of his mind, but he was running out of space in there. To add on to that distress, Cartman had come to a realization that stopped his world. 

So, that’s how Eric Cartman ended up in the handicapped stall of the boy’s bathroom, huddled up on the dirty floor. He kept trying to remind himself of his long dedication to a sob-free lifestyle. The salty tears ignored his silent pleas and welled up perilously. He despised this entire situation. If there was any reason for him to break his no crying rule, it should be better than this.

Life chose to let Eric suffer on that floor and cry over what he deemed a pathetic reason. Nevertheless, he began to weep and deep inside, he really should of seen this sneaking up on him. 

It truly was a good reason to wail in the boy’s bathroom but Eric refused to acknowledge that.

***

 

Kyle was pissed at this point, every damn bathroom was locked except one. It resided completely across campus, too far from his next class. But he had to use the restroom so he decided to take the risk of being extremely late to Physics and get a tardy on his attendance. So, he began the journey across campus. It was a lovely day outside, the sky was a shade of blue that lit you up inside. There were few clouds drifting in the sky and the temperature wasn’t overwhelmingly cold. 

He could see the small worn down restroom building and sped up his pace. Nobody used this restroom, the janitors barely touched it. He swung open the door and stepped in, an array of unpleasant smells greeting his nose. His nose scrunched up in disgust. Then a noise registered with his ears. 

It sounded like someone was sobbing. It was odd, nobody ever came in here. It did make sense though, someone wouldn’t find you. Kyle felt a bit guilty, someone was crying and obviously wanted privacy. Here he was, needing to piss and every other bathroom on campus was locked. He debated on what to do next. 

Go about his business, get it done and haul ass back to class?  
Knock on the door and see who it is, ask if they’re okay and need help?  
Get the hell out of there?

They all didn’t sound appealing to him. But out of the kindness in his heart, he chose the latter. 

Kyle gently tapped on the stall door, and it swung open. At first he was surprised the door wasn’t locked. Then true shock took over him. Sitting on the floor with tears pouring down his cheeks was Eric Cartman. 

Eric’s head shot up immediately upon hearing the hinges of the door squeak. He froze when his eyes met Kyle’s rigid form. 

“Cartman? What? I mean,” Kyle couldn’t find words, feeling extremely embarrassed, “What are you doing here? Why are you on the floor crying? What’s going on?”

Eric stood up, shaking with what appeared to be anger.

 

***

 

When Eric saw Kyle standing there, his heart fell out of his body. He couldn’t focus on what the other boy was saying, all he could see is Kyle’s expression. He wondered for a moment if that was true concern on Kyle’s face. He shook off that thought, Kyle was a kind person. He probably felt obligated to express some form of care. 

Anger burned his throat and spread down to his stomach. He needed Kyle out of there now. Kyle had seen too much and it would be even worse if he told everyone he found Eric crying. 

“Get the fuck out, don’t you dare tell anyone about this.” Eric’s tone was firm and angry, but laced with sadness and fear. 

“Dude. You’ve been ignoring me. You’ve been ignoring Stan, Kenny, and Butters too. What the fuck is going on?” Kyle’s face was still soft with worry. 

Eric only became more angry, not at Kyle but at himself. He was furious with himself and the hope that Kyle cared about him bubbling in his heart. This was only adding to the emotions Eric had been trying desperately to destroy. This was only cultivating them to grow stronger and stronger. 

Kyle took a step towards him. Eric stumbled back, trying to get as much space as possible between them. It was becoming all too much. Kyle stuck out his hand, resting it on Eric’s arm and rubbing it gently to soothe him.

That’s when Eric gave up, he quit the facade. The walls tumbled down and the dam broke open finally. Tears burst from his eyes and he wailed helplessly, shaking. Kyle wrapped Eric in his arms and hummed quietly. He waited until the boy calmed down. 

Eric slowly stopped shaking and the tears dried up. Kyle still held onto him. He rocked Eric back and forth gently and sighed.

“Are you going to tell me?” 

“I...I’ve been confused for a very long time. You know I hate feeling confused and stupid.”

Kyle laughed softly, “Yes, you like to be the high and mighty Eric Cartman that knows everything.”

“Shut up,” Eric snapped at him before continuing, “I didn’t know what was going on and how I was feeling. Everything felt gross and weird, I hated it. I still do. But finally I realized it today. It’s horrible. I never thought it would happen but it’s driving me crazy. It hurts.”  
Kyle waited patiently for Eric to continue.

“I’m gay. I mean there’s nothing wrong with being gay. But it’s the person I’m falling for that’s causing the problem. They drive me crazy, we used to fight all the time. We’d get on each other’s asses and I’d insult them all day long. But now I think I fucking love him. What kind of sick plot twist is that?”

“Who is it Eric?” Kyle spoke in a soft and gentle tone. 

“It’s you, fucking idiot. I think I love you and I hate it. It’s completely unrequited too, so this is a disaster telling you. You’re gonna run off and tell everyone how gay I am for you.”

Kyle sighed softly and pulled back to look at Eric. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Eric’s mouth. 

“I’m gay for you too, idiot. Get the hell out of here. I need to pee and I’m really late for Physics.”


End file.
